Trouble : Childhood Friend
by Athena Minev
Summary: Ketika orang tua mereka pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis, Sasuke memeras teman semasa kecilnya untuk berhubungan intim dengannya. DLDR! Warning inside.


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Trouble : Childhood Friend_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Trouble : Childhood Friend © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, (Very) OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Explicit, NC-17, One Shot, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND GET OUT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_WUUSSSHH―HUP―TAP_

Dengan lihainya, seorang laki-laki berhasil mendarat di sebuah balkon kamar setelah dia melompat dari balkon yang berada di rumah sebelah. _Dia_ buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya dari depan pintu balkon saat melihat seseorang. Seringaiannya tak bisa ia tahan ketika melihat seseorang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di balkon kamar Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah kanan pintu geser kaca, pintu dalam kondisi tertutup rapat. Normalnya, jika malam hari tiba, korden akan menutupi pintu balkon tersebut, tapi tidak, sehingga dari luar bisa terlihat jelas isi kamar di dalamnya. Kedua mata Sasuke mengintip tajam ke dalam kamar dengan nafas terengah-engah dari tepi pintu geser. Dari dalam kamar yang Sasuke intip, Sakura Haruno hanya berbalut handuk kecil yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga rambutnya. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Ya. Sasuke sedang mengintip teman masa kecilnya itu. Sakura melepaskan kaitan handuk di rambutnya. Rambut pendeknya yang masih basah jatuh tergerai dengan indah dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang masih tertinggal. Dengan handuk yang sebelumnya membungkus rambutnya, Sakura mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sasuke mempercepat kocokan di batang kejantanannya saat melihat payudara Sakura yang tampak samar bergoyang memantul beberapa kali. Terlihat samar-samar sebuah kain yang Sasuke gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanannya. Sasuke melenguh pelan dengan nafas berat terengah-engah.

Sakura tidak lagi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dia mulai melepaskan handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya, membiarkan handuk itu jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai berkarpet. Sasuke semakin tegang dan panas dengan detak jantung tidak karuan saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura. Begitu polos, indah, dan sangat menggoda―membuat libido Sasuke semakin tidak karuan.

Sakura mengamati tubuhnya sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari dengan rak bertingkat.

"Huh?" air muka Sakura terlihat heran dan bingung. Dalam posisi menungging, dengan jelas memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang merekah indah. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sakura mencari sesuatu di sebuah lemari itu.

"Apakah aku memasukkannya ke tempat cucian? Dimana bra dan celana dalam favoritku?" gumam Sakura bertanya-tanya sambil mencarinya kembali dengan lebih seksama. Pantat gadis itu bergoyang beberapa kali, pun dengan daerah intimnya. Sasuke yang berada di luar sana benar-benar dibuat gila oleh tingkah Sakura. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke berfokus tepat pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"Haa! Ini menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

Melihat posisi Sakura itu, kecepatan kocokan Sasuke semakin cepat. Dia membayangkan saat dirinya dan Sakura sedang melakukan seks dalam posisi Sakura menungging dan dirinya berada tepat di belakang Sakura, menghujani kewanitaan gadis itu dengan batang miliknya.

"Nnn! Nnn! Nnn!" Sasuke terus mengocok miliknya sambil memfokuskan arah pandangannya pada bongkahan pantat Sakura. Kain yang Sasuke gunakan ternyata adalah celana dalam milik Sakura, yang ia curi dengan mudahnya saat suasana sedang sepi, melewati balkon yang pintunya tidak dikunci. Cairan ereksi Sasuke semakin membasahi celana dalam itu, beberapa memercik dari kain itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Sasuke mengerang kesal di luar sana. Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak untuk mengaitkan bra, "Aku akan mencarinya nanti," gumam Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura mulai memakai celana dalamnya, yang serasi dengan bra yang dia pakai. Meski demikian, Sasuke tetap tak patah semangat. Dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hmm…" Sakura bergumam pelan sambil mengamati payudaranya.

"Baru-baru ini, aku sering berganti ukuran bra," lanjutnya bergumam sambil menangkup kedua payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa mereka bertambah lebih besar lagi, ya?" Sakura masih bergumam sendiri sambil menyentuh payudaranya.

Melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura, Sasuke semakin tidak tahan lagi. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke telah mencapai klimaksnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi mengintip Sakura. Di lantai balkon terdapat cairan putih yang cukup banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri yang gelap. Dia menatap celana dalam Sakura di telapak tangannya, yang tak berbentuk rapi lagi dan basah akan cairan klimaksnya sendiri.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno yang saat ini sedang memakai baju, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada seorang _**penyusup**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Guh!" Sasuke berseru kaget dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong jatuh ke lantai, sebuah kaki berbalut _stocking_ hitam menendang pundak kanannya.

"Apa yang―?! Sakura?" nada bicara Sasuke yang tadinya marah dan emosi, berubah memelan.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana. Kau menghalangi jalan," kata Sakura sinis dengan tangan terlipat di bawah dada.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai. Sasuke lalu tertawa pelan sambil menyentuh sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan? Itu menjijikkan. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Sasuke berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya, dia melenguh sakit pelan, "Kau tidak tahu? Keluarga kita mengadakan makan malam bersama, lagi."

Sakura hanya diam saja sambil terus menatap tajam Sasuke. Ya, keluarga mereka sering makan malam bersama dan Sakura sudah tidak kaget lagi soal itu.

"Haha… Yah, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau selalu tampak cantik dan indah… Sakura," ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah total saat dia menggoda Sakura. Sakura yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang aneh itu berjengit dan mundur satu langkah, dia kaget dan sedikit takut. Sakura _masa _bodoh dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, yang menjadi fokusnya hanya ekspresi dan nada bicara Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ekspresi Sasuke kembali seperti semula, "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah Sakura seperti akan menyentuhnya.

_PLAK_

Sakura menampik tangan Sasuke dengan keras dan kasar, "Jangan menyentuhku!" serunya marah. Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Sorot mata Sasuke berubah tajam dan dingin menatap punggung Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Itu tadi terasa menjijikkan. Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu saat bersamaku? Dia selalu saja menatapku dengan mata seperti itu dari waktu ke waktu. Rasanya seperti dia menjilati seluruh tubuhku dan di saat yang bersamaan itu seperti dia menelanjangiku,'_ batin Sakura kesal sambil berjalan.

"Itu sangat… menjijikkan," gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Dan kenapa pula kami harus makan malam bersama lagi?! Menyebalkan!" lanjut Sakura menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAK_

Sakura menggebrak meja makan. Dia berdiri dari kursi yang biasa dia tempati saat makan, dengan menu makan malam yang sudah tersaji di depannya, dan kedua tangan berada di atas meja. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keberadaan pasangan suami-istri Uchiha. Itachi tidak berada di antara mereka karena dia sedang berada di _London_.

"Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Mikoto khawatir. Baik Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sikap Sakura yang kadang-kadang emosional, kadang-kadang juga manis seperti _good girl_.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak diberitahu tentang ini. Mulai besok kalian akan pergi selama sebulan untuk perjalanan bisnis?!" seru Sakura menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Yah, kami sedang memberitahumu sekarang," jawab Kizashi Haruno yang sedang memegang koran. Fugaku menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang dan mata terpejam. Dia seakan tak terusik dengan sikap Sakura.

"Yah, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu keputusan mendadak. Ayah kalian harus pergi dalam perjalanan ini. Dan juga, Sakura, itu sikap yang buruk dengan menggebrak meja! Kau tidak malu, huh?" ucap Mebuki.

"Maafkan aku, paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto," kata Sakura dengan sopan setelah mendapat teguran dari Ibunya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_," balas Mikoto santai sambil mengibaskan pelan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hn."

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku menentang! Aku tidak mau sendirian selama satu bulan dengan laki-laki ini!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, masih tetap menatap ibunya. Maksud Sakura adalah ketika orang tua mereka pergi, selama sebulan itu Sakura diharuskan tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke―di bawah satu atap yang sama.

"Sakura, jaga sikapmu! Kalian ini teman semasa kecil, kan? Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan menjagamu," balas Mebuki sambil melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada.

"Aku sudah besar, Ibu! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Ibu tahu. Tapi, Ibu dan Ayah akan lebih tenang jika kau bersama Sasuke-_kun_," balas Mebuki.

"Uugh! Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersama kalian," kata Sakura yang tak mau menyerah.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau harus sekolah, Sakura-_chan_?" celetuk Kizashi.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti sementara dari sekolah! Dengan nilaiku, mengambil hanya satu bulan libur seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah," balas Sakura percaya diri. Sasuke menunduk kepalanya, meski wajahnya tampak datar dan tenang, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Satu bulan, huh?'_ batin Sasuke menyeringai lebar dengan liciknya.

"Sakura, berhenti bicara hal-hal konyol!" sentak Mebuki.

"Ibu―!"

"Baiklah, pembicaraan ini cukup sampai disini. Sekarang waktunya makan malam," lanjut Mebuki.

"Tunggu dulu! Ayah? Ibu?!" Sakura lalu mendecih pelan dan menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar di atas kursi sambil bersidekap dan cemberut. Mikoto menatap khawatir Sakura, pun dengan Kizashi. Mebuki dan Fugaku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap Sakura.

Makan malampun dimulai dengan tenang. Setelah makan malam, para orang tua mengobrol santai, berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling berdiam diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Keesokan harinya―_

Mobil _Mercedes Benz S 400 L_ milik Kizashiterparkir di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah berada di dalam mobil, duduk di kursi depan, sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di kursi belakang. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri bersisihan di jalan. Sasuke berdiri dengan santai, berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih tampak sebal.

"Pastikan untuk mengunci pintu. Hubungi kami jika ada masalah. Juga, pastikan kalian bergaul dengan baik sampai kami kembali," pesan Mebuki menatap putrinya yang menunduk sebal.

"Ya, Ibu," balas Sakura malas bercampur nada sebal.

"Kami akan bergaul dengan sangat baik, jadi, jangan khawatir," balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jaga Sakura-_chan_," pesan Mikoto.

"Pasti, Ibu."

"Sebaiknya setelah ini, kau, Sakura-_chan_, segera kemasi barangmu dan pindah ke rumah keluarga Uchiha," usul Kizashi tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?! Aku menolak! Untuk apa aku harus pindah di saat kita tinggal bersebelahan? Merepotkan saja," bantah Sakura kesal.

"Sakura?" Mebuki mulai menggunakan nada peringatan. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, Mebuki-_san_. Kalau Sakura-_chan _tidak mau, jangan memaksanya," lerai Mikoto. Sakura membatin senang dan penuh terima kasih pada Mikoto. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang membatin kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja, Mikoto-_san_. Aku tidak tenang kalau Sakura tinggal sendiri," sanggah Mebuki. Kali ini, Sasuke yang membatin senang dan penuh terima kasih pada Mebuki dan Sakura yang membatin kesal pada Ibunya.

"IBU?! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa jaga diri! Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ibu!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Jangan menggunakan nada tinggi pada Ibumu seperti itu," sentak Mebuki.

"Tapi―"

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kami pergi," celetuk Fugaku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau tinggal bersama Sasuke-_kun_!" putus Mebuki mutlak.

"Jaga Sakura-_chan, _Sasuke-_kun_," tambah Mikoto.

"Hn. Semoga selamat diperjalanan, Ayah, Ibu! Paman, Bibi!" ucap Sasuke. Mobil pun mulai melaju, Sasuke melambaikan tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura yang sudah berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei, Sakura?"

"Jangan bicara padaku," desis Sakura dengan kepala tertoleh sedikit ke belakang. Suara pintu terbanting terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Di dalam kamar Sakura_―

Sakura berbaring di ranjang sambil membaca sebuah _note_, beberapa buku pelajaran tertumpuk di samping kirinya. Suara ketukan pintu balkon begitu terdengar di dalam dan di luar kamar. Awalnya Sakura hanya mengabaikannya, namun lama-kelamaan dia mulai muak.

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih keras sambil membanting _note_ yang ia baca.

"Berhenti mengetuk pintu dengan keras! Cepat katakan apa maumu!" seru Sakura sambil bangkit, duduk di ranjang.

"Hn, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu balkon yang memang tidak terkunci.

"Lama-kelamaan kau benar-benar seperti pencuri. Tidak bisakah kau datang lewat pintu depan dan bukannya lewat pintu balkonku?" sinis Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumahku? Hn. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi," Sakura tampak mendecih kesal.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa? Cepat tunjukkan padaku dan segera pergi!" seru Sakura sambil membenarkan posisinya hingga ia duduk di tepi ranjang, kaki menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya, "Nah, ini dia…" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan barang yang ia ambil.

"Hmm…? Ada apa dengan ponselmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan dengan ponselmu itu?" lanjut Sakura mulai curiga. Untuk beberapa saat, ponsel itu memang tidak terlalu bermasalah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian benar-benar membuat jantung Sakura serasa jatuh ke perut. Kedua _emerald _gadis itu melebar dengan sempurna saat melihat layar ponsel _touchscreen _milik Sasuke.

Sebuah video yang menunjukkan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sedang bermasturbasi dalam posisi menungging di atas ranjang, jari-jari tangan kanannya bermain di kewanitaannya.

'_Aaahn! Aah!'_

"Apa―?!" wajah Sakura sudah berubah merah total dengan ekspresi campuran ketakutan, kaget, dan malu.

'_Ah! Ahhn! Aah!'_

'_Ah! Sedikit lagi…'_

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil tetap menyodorkan ponselnya di depan mata Sakura. Gadis itu tidak bisa menghindar, dia terlalu terfokus pada dirinya di dalam layar ponsel.

'_Aah! Aah!'_

Sakura menggeram emosi.

"Serahkan itu!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha merebut ponsel Sasuke, namun Sakura kalah cepat, dengan mudah, Sasuke berhasil menghindar dari jangakaun tangan Sakura.

Dengan satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas, dia mencengkeram tangan kanan Sakura. Sasuke dengan kuat mendorong jatuh Sakura ke ranjang dan langsung mencengkeram kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala. Rok mini yang Sakura kenakan tersingkap lebar hingga membuat celana dalamnya terlihat jelas. Sasuke mulai menaiki ranjang hingga dia berada di atas Sakura.

"Apa kau akan mendengarkan permintaanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengancam sambil menodongkan ponselnya pada Sakura.

"Kau bercanda, huh?! Seperti aku pernah mendengarkanmu saja! Cepat menjauh dariku! Dan berikan ponselmu padaku!" bentak Sakura.

"Sakura, jika kau tidak mendengarkan permintaanku, aku akan menyebarkan video ini ke internet," bisik Sasuke mengancam di telinga kanan Sakura.

'_Hgh! Aah!' _video itu masih berputar.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah aku harus membiarkan seluruh dunia melihat teman masa kecil tercintaku bermasturbasi dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri," lanjut Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang kau…" ucap Sakura lemah dengan wajah merah padam sambil menatap lekat layar ponsel itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi manis dari teman masa kecilku pada orang lain," ucap Sasuke bernada sedih―pura-pura.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak mendengarkan permintaanku, lalu itu akan menjadi salahmu sendiri, Sakura."

"K-Kau―! Apakah kau pikir kau akan lolos dengan ini?!" Sakura mulai berontak, tapi Sasuke berhasil mengatasinya dengan mudah.

"Hmm… itu tidak cukup, ya? Kalau begitu, aku pikir aku akan mengirimkan video ini dan beberapa foto ke sekolah," lanjut Sasuke mengancam.

"Setelah itu, kau pasti akan sangat terkenal di sekolah, bukan? Hahaha…" lanjut Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir bawah tergigit dan wajah menahan tangis.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut.

"A-Apa―"

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sakura pelan dengan nada bergetar. Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya. Laki-laki itu tertawa puas.

"Nah, kalau begitu, cium aku, Sakura," perintah Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai.

"Apa kau bercanda, HAH?!"

"Kau tidak mau video masturbasimu tersebar, kan?" ancam Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya marah, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau!" serunya bernada putus asa.

"Nnn!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung menyambar mulut Sakura, melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Hau! Haa!" lidah mereka berdua saling bertautan, begitu basah akan _saliva_ mereka yang menyatu.

"Fuw! Aau!" Sasuke begitu mendominasi permainan lidah mereka, hingga Sakura sendiri tak sanggup untuk sekedar mendorong lidah Sasuke keluar.

"Nnmph!" lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai terbuai dengan ciuman mereka, meski awalnya dia begitu tidak menyukainya.

"Nnngh!" Sasuke melepaskan tautan lidah mereka hingga membentuk benang _saliva_. Area mulut Sakura begitu basah.

"Nnn! Nnngh!" Sasuke kembali berciuman dengan Sakura. Kali ini bahkan lebih basah dan liar. Kepalanya semakin menekan kepala Sakura. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Di dalam mulut Sakura, lidah Sasuke terus menekan lidah Sakura yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke kembali melepaskan tautan lidah mereka setelah beberapa saat dan sekali lagi, benang _saliva_ tercipta di antara mereka.

"Aaah! Haa! Haa! Aaagh! Haa! Haa!" nafas Sakura tampak terengah-engah. Ciuman yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama dan panjang, namun begitu membuat Sakura tidak berdaya.

Sasuke berdiri di lantai. Dia melepaskan kancing dan resleting celana, lalu menarik kaosnya hingga Sasuke benar-benar _topless_.

"Sekarang, Sakura, dengarkan permintaanku selanjutnya," kata Sasuke.

"HAAH!?" Sakura langsung bangkit sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan main-main denganku! Aku sudah mendengarkan dan melakukan permintaanmu!" lanjut Sakura emosi.

"Kau harus mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi dari permintaanku. Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak akan mendengarkanku lagi…?"

"Atau aku akan mengirimnya ke teman-temanmu, Sakura. Haha… Dan kau pun akan kehilangan teman-temanmu itu. Hn. Bagaimana reaksi _Aniki_ kalau melihat videomu itu, huh?" ancamnya menyeringai iblis.

Sakura menatap syok pada Sasuke. Kepala Sakura menunduk dengan menggertakkan gigi dan tubuh bergetar.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Sekalipun kau tidak punya teman, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu. Selamanya."

Sasuke kini hanya tampak mengenakan celana _boxer _dengan sebuah tonjolan yang terlihat begitu jelas di dalam celana _boxer_-nya itu. Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya, masih dengan tubuh bergetar.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ batin Sakura frustasi.

Sasuke yang melihat kewanitaan Sakura yang terpampang jelas itu semakin membuatnya bergairah, tampak jelas dari kejantanannya.

"Kita lihat. Gunakan celana dalam yang kau kenakan itu dan berikan aku _handjob_ sekarang," perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura putus asa tanpa menatap Sasuke. Sakura berdiri, lalu melepaskan celana dalamnya dengan tangan bergetar, tampak kewanitaan Sakura yang basah.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan tidak terbungkus apapun, dia memang masih mengenakan _boxer_-nya. Bisa dibilang _boxer_ itu memiliki resleting.

"Nah, Sakura, aku dalam _**perawatanmu**_."

'_I-Itu bau!'_ batin Sakura yang sudah berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, arah pandangannya tertuju pada kejantanan Sasuke. Dengan tubuh masih bergetar, Sakura melebarkan celana dalamnya dan memposisikannya di depan kejantanannya Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sabar, memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menggerakkannya untuk semakin melebarkan celana dalam itu.

Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangan Sakura ke batangnya, sehingga celana dalam Sakura membungkus batang Sasuke. Sakura yang masih syok, tak bisa apa-apa selain mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan kedua tangan Sakura untuk membelai/mengusap batangnya naik-turun.

"Kuuh! Usap terus seperti itu. Ahh! Ini sangat hangat dan terasa begitu enak, Sakura," komentar Sasuke mulai keenakan. Cairan _pre-cum _milik Sasuke mulai keluar semakin banyak.

Sasuke tak lagi mengarahkan Sakura untuk memberikannya _handjob_, karena sekarang Sakura melakukannya sendiri, meski wajah merah menahan tangis.

'_Sangat… sangat panas,' _batin Sakura yang merasakan kejantanan Sasuke di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Haahaa! P-Penisku sedang dibelai oleh teman masa kecilku," kata Sasuke disela-sela kegiatan.

"Uguh! Jari ramping dan lembutmu membungkus celana dalam hangat yang kau pegang dengan tangan kosong. Rasanya seperti aku akan klimaks jika aku kehilangan fokus," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak keenakan dengan _handjob_ darinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, kewanitaan Sakura semakin basah karena cairan pelicin yang menetes keluar.

"Uu! Ooh! Sakura, berikutnya, gunakan payudara dan mulutmu. Itu adalah permintaan, mengerti?"

"Uuu…" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dengan wajah merah dan mata berair. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

Sakura membuka 2 kancing bajunya dan menaikkan branya dengan enggan dan terpaksa.

"Nn…" dengan kedua tangan bagian dalamnya, Sakura memeluk sisi samping kedua payudaranya, menempatkan payudaranya seperti memeluk kejantanan Sasuke.

"Jadi, ini adalah payudaramu. Mereka sangat lembut," komentar Sasuke yang merasakan payudara Sakura di batangnya.

"Haa!" Sakura mulai menjilati ujung kepala kejantanan Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

"Kuu!" air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Nn!" Sakura mulai mengemut kepala kejantanan Sasuke.

"NNNN!" karena tidak sabaran, Sasuke memegangi kepala Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk melahap kejantanannya.

"Nn! Nn! Nn! Mmph!" Sasuke semakin kuat dan kencang menggerakkan kepala Sakura untuk melakukan _oral sex_. Sakura memegangi kedua payudaranya dengan telapak tangannya dan menggesekkannya dengan batang Sasuke. Kedua puting Sakura terlihat saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Sakura! Sakura! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Ini terasa sangat enak. Aku akan segera klimaks," Sasuke semakin bersemangat menggerakkan kepala Sakura hingga laki-laki itu sudah tak duduk lagi di tepi ranjang.

"Nn! Nn! Nmmph!"

"KUHAAAH!" yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, Sasuke klimaks di dalam mulut Sakura.

"NNMGHOOPH!" area wajah Sakura tampak mengembung karena cairan klimaks Sasuke.

"NMMPHH! NNNGGUH!" Sasuke masih saja memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulut Sakura, hingga batangnya masuk semakin dalam ke tenggorokan Sakura yang tampak membulatkan matanya dan air mata mengalir lagi.

"NNN! NNN! GPPH!" Sakura yang tidak kuat, memukuli pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan kepala Sakura. Gadis itu langsung terbatuk-batuk. Tak lama setelahnya, Sakura memuntahkan cairan klimaks Sasuke yang cukup banyak ke lantai.

"Ahh… seperti yang sudah aku duga, tangan, mulut dan payudaramu adalah yang terbaik, Sakura."

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Bagaimana rasa penis dan spermaku?" lanjut Sasuke yang tak memperdulikan kondisi Sakura.

Sakura masih terbatuk, _'Tidak ada cara yang… dengan hanya itu… itu adalah yang terbu―APA?!'_ Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang kembali bergairah dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana… kau baru saja klimaks…" ucap Sakura terbata dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Haha… Aku hanya akan memintamu permintaanku yang paling aku inginkan."

"Aku ingin menjadi satu denganmu, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ti…" tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar, dia menatap Sasuke takut dan tidak percaya dengan mata yang masih berair.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Sakura merangkak melarikan diri. Dia sadar betul maksud Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura kabur begitu saja. Tangan Sasuke hampir mencapai bahu Sakura. Dengan gerakan gesit dan kuat, Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh terlentang di lantai. Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura.

"HIIIH!" tangan Sakura berusaha menahan Sasuke namun tak berarti.

"J-Jangan! Apapun asal jangan itu! BERHENTIIIII!" kepala kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sekarang, Sakura… ayo…" Sasuke berhasil memasukkan kepala batangnya.

"Tidak! TIDAK! HYAAAAAH!" teriak panjang dari Sakura itu menandakan bahwa Sasuke berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya dan menembus selaput dara Sakura.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura sehingga gadis itu setengah berdiri, duduk dipangkuannya saling berhadapan. Sasuke kembali tak membuang waktu, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Uugh!"

"Ah! Aah! Ahhg! Ah!"

"Sakura, kau menakjubkan. Di dalammu meremasku begitu erat hingga aku merasa aku akan klimaks meskipun aku tidak bergerak. Mulut rahimmu meremas erat-erat, seperti ingin memiliki bayi."

"Uugh…"

"Aaaah! Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup. Aku ingin merasakanmu lebih, Sakura," Sasuke menegakkan Sakura dengan memegangi erat-erat kedua bokong Sakura.

"Fuu! Hiihg!"

Sasuke kembali memposisikan Sakura terlentang di lantai dengan kedua kaki Sakura mengangkang lebar. Sasuke memegang erat kedua paha dalam Sakura.

"Hiihgigigii!"

"Uwoooh!"

"Aaah! Aaah!"

"BERHEEENNTTIII! TARIK KELUAR!"

"Vaginaku akan patah!"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Kau akan mulai merasa enak, segera."

"HYAAUUHNN!"

Posisi mereka berubah. Sakura menungging dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas payudara kanan Sakura, satu tangannya yang lain memilin puting sebelah kiri.

"Ahh! Auu!"

Tangan kanan Sasuke berpindah memilin klistoris Sakura, memberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa untuk Sakura.

"Aaahh!"

"Haahhn!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan menggigit jari telunjuk kirinya, "Kau… sudah puas… kan… tarik… keluar… nnn… kau… ahh… bajingan mesum!"

"Hahaha! Sikapmu kembali."

"FWAAHHN!"

"Kahh! Hah… Tu-Tutup mulutmu!"

"Fueh!?" Sasuke memegang erat paha dalam kiri Sakura, menarik kaki kiri Sakura ke atas, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga ikut berdiri. Kedua tangan Sakura langsung bertumpu pada lantai.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Sakura?"

"Aahh…"

"Hyaauu…! Jangan memposisikanku… seperti ini! J-Jangan terlalu kasar."

"Aagh! Jangan memukul rahimku terlalu banyak."

Posisi mereka berubah lagi. Sakura terlentang di lantai, Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dengan memegang erat kedua pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan segera klimaks. Aku akan klimaks di dalam."

Dengan gerakan lemah, Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke, "Tunggu… Jangan… Jangan klimaks di dalam! Aku tidak aman hari ini!"

Sasuke tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dia terlalu sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"TIDAAAAAKK! Aku tidak ingin hamil! Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan bayimu!" teriak Sakura putus asa.

Sasuke kembali sama sekali tidak menggubris Sakura dan sibuk pada kegiatan persetubuhannya yang hampir mencapai tujuan.

"BERHEEEEENNTIIIII!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke benar-benar klimaks di dalam Sakura.

Penis Sasuke berdenyut berkali-kali di dalam kewanitaan Sakura saat lelaki itu memuntahkan seluruh spermanya tepat di dalam rahim Sakura.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Sasuke melepaskan penisnya setelah semua klimaksnya keluar. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, kewanitaan Sakura mulai memuntahkan cairan klimaks Sasuke dengan banyaknya.

"Aku akan… hamil," ucap Sakura lemah.

Sasuke berdiri telanjang bulat dengan kejantanannya yang sudah kembali bergairah lagi.

"Sakura, aku akan terus _**merawatmu**_ sampai mereka berempat kembali, hn?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Satu bulan kemudian_―

Mobil yang sebelumnya digunakan Kizashi, Mebuki, Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah kembali terparkir di garasi. Sasuke dan Sakura menyambut kepulangan kedua orang tua mereka dengan kedua tangan Sakura memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke dan wajah keduanya yang tampak gembira.

"Kami kembali!" ucap pasangan suami-istri Haruno dan Mikoto bersamaan. Fugaku memilih diam saja.

"Kami benar-benar kelelahan," lanjut Kizashi.

"Apa kalian bergaul dengan baik?" tanya Mebuki.

"Kau menjaga Sakura-_chan_, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, Bibi, Ibu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kami bergaul dengan sangat baik, kami bahkan saling menjaga satu sama lain hingga kalian berdua kembali," lanjut Sasuke menyeringai kecil, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa memasang senyum manisnya.

Sebuah cairan meleleh turun dari dalam rok mini yang Sakura pakai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**THE END…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
